


Inverse Reality

by Potatehoe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Reality, Becomes somewhat accurate as the story progresses, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamgelica AU, Hamliza, Historically Inaccurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatehoe/pseuds/Potatehoe
Summary: "Where are you taking me?" He looped his arms through her. Winking at his friends as he walked away from them."I'm about to change your life." She replied as she began pulling him across the room to where her sister is standing, trying to make sure no hint of regret showed on her face.He smiled at her, his eyes with a hint of confusion and excitement, "Then by all means, lead the way."OrAlexander's life with Eliza and Alexander's possible life with Angelica if given the chance.OrThe story that nobody asked for but I wanted it so here it is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late, like TWO YEARS too late, (make that three) BUT I need to get this off my head... Also Angelica deserves to be happy too and I am here to deliver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Winter Ball and the guys are down for a good time. Until they notice Alexander making heart eyes to one of the Schuyler sisters. They urge him to make a move.

* * *

"Look at all these beautiful women." Aaron Burr was like a child given permission to have anything of his choosing. Eyeing each different women with hunger. He was practically drooling as his eyes scanned the ballroom.

"There are so many to choose from." Laurens surprisingly agreed, his innuendo understood by the group.

"Yes." Lafayette sipped the red wine carefully from his glass. His gaze narrowing over the rim of the cup. He slowly, deliberately licked his lips as a group of women passed. His action had the desired effect. The women gave him flirtatious glances over their shoulders. "They all look positively delicious." His accent added sensuality. "But I must make the point that the Schuyler sisters stand out the most among them."

"As always." Mulligan adjusted the front of his personally tailored suit.

On cue, Peggy Schuyler waltzed pass. Gliding like an angel across the wooden floor. The skirt of her yellow dress waved around her short heels as she moved. Herc's eyes followed her the entire way.

"That woman is a butterfly in human form." He told his friends.

"That she is." Aaron sipped his drink. The look in his eyes made Mulligan frown. "That she is."

"I call dibs."

"Dibs?" Burr's drink spluttered from his lips when he laughed. "Are we resorting to childhood games now?"

"You must respect the dibs." Laurens chided.

"It is only right." Lafayette agreed.

"Fine." The word was muttered bitterly. "She's just one of the many meals decorating this dance floor."

"And just one of the three Schuyler sisters." Laurens added and nodded towards another Schuyler sister.

"Elizabeth is also a vision tonight."

The group of men looked in her direction at the same time. She was too invested in her conversation with her older sister to notice their stares.

"But Angelica," Lafayette placed his palm over his heart. "She lights up the room."

"Yes." Hamilton agreed almost immediately. Daring anyone from the group to lay claim on her.

Having stayed silent throughout most of their conversation, he decided now was the time to speak up. Because, he too had been admiring Angelica for most of the night. He'd watched her from the moment the three sisters walked in. She wasted no time accepting dances from the many soldiers begging at her feet. Even Washington was tripping over himself to be near her.

"She's delightful," Hercules nodded. "I was honored with a dance earlier tonight."

"So were many men." Aaron nudged him.

"And what does that mean?" Alexander glared at his comrade.

He shrugged, unbothered. "That she isn't quite shy."

"I think shy is boring."

Another shrug. "I can't tell you what to think."

"And this isn't about her dismissal of you in front of the entire town last week?" Laurens stepped in for his best friend.

"No." Bitterness laced the word.

"She is a tad out of your league as well, no?" Lafayette was honest with Hamilton.

"Nearly every guy in here is after her. What makes you different?" Mulligan asked.

"The difference is that I'm going to marry her." Alexander said a matter of factly, his tone held with conviction. As if it was a declaration that will be upheld. _Should be upheld._

Burr raised his eyebrow while Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan smirked at each other. Knowing what the others are thinking.

Laurens is the first one to voice out their opinion.

He raised his glass to him and took a sip of his drink. "Sir Alexander Hamilton, I bid you good luck. Miss Angelica Schuyler can be very-" he paused for dramatic effect.

"-feisty." Hercules finished for him who is also raising his glass to him.

"Intense is the correct term I think." Burr nod his head toward him in acknowledgement.

"Insane is what she is, I believe." Lafayette added, already drinking from his glass. "I'll lay flowers to your grave." His voice laced with amusement. 

"If you can marry a Schuyler sister, you're set for life." Aaron Burr teased.

"Is it a question of if, Burr." He pushed his glass into his friend's hand. And to attempt to save his musculinity from further degrading added with a smirk,  "Or which one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sister's, Angelica and Elizabeth each faced a difficult moment to decide to give up their own happiness for their sister's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts the Angelica and Eliza inverse reality. This chapter is divided into three parts, the pov of alex, angelica, and eliza. But the majority will be of the schuyler sisters I just needed alex to continue the prologue.

* * *

* * *

_"Is it a_ _question of if, Burr." He pushed his glass into his friend's hand. And to attempt to save his musculinity from further degrading added with a smirk, "Or which one?"_

* * *

 Angelica had moved away from her younger sisters. Now standing in the corner with her wine glass, observing the others at the ball. Her face annoyingly impassive. Alexander wished he knew what she was thinking. He was usually an expert at reading people. But Angelica appeared to be a closed book. Alexander became giddy at the thought of opening her up and finding out what was hidden on her pages.

But as he approached her, his confidence lessened. She didn't look completely welcoming from a far. But now that he was closer she looked even more unapproachable. She looked displeased. When he'd first saw her that night she was glowing with smiles. Speaking excitedly to her sisters. Laughing as she dazzled the room of men. But now she looked unimpressed with the event. Unhappy.

Her dark eyes snapped to Hamilton. Her expression asking the question her mouth didn't bother to. It was a reasonable question considering the fact that he was standing within a foot of her. Invading her personal space.

_What do you want?_

His sudden nervousness made it impossible for his brain to think strategically. So he sputtered out exactly what he was thinking.

"Hi." He lamely said. Already wishing that he could take it back for it can interpreted as stupidity. And one thing that he is not is stupid.

But to his surprise there's a hint of smile displayed upon her lips. Her eyebrows raised and said, "Hello." 

His confidence grew at just a hint of the hair pin curl of her lips and his nervousness cease as she looked upon her small smile longer.

This time he make a move, testing the waters. "You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." Still looking at her smile.

But her lips immediately turned into a straight line clearly indicating that he had done something that did not impress her. Her softly curled chin tilted upwards.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Her left eyebrow lifted a fraction higher than the right. "You forget yourself."

She was offended. She thought he'd lost not only his mind, but his manners as well. Alexander needed to backtrack. He didn't mean it in a bad way. How could he? He was just the same. So he told her that.

"You're like me." He said quickly to placate her. Gesturing to his own chest. "I'm never satisfied either."

Hearing the similarity relaxed her shoulders. "Is that right?"

A single nod. "I have never been satisfied." And this time it doesn't sound like an innuendo. _He thinks._

She extends her hand. "My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton." He bows at the waist and bring her knuckles to his lips.

The name isn’t familiar, though he says it with pride.

He recognized the look on her face immediately. She was trying to place his last name. Racking her memory for where she could have heard it. Of course, she came up with nothing. Because Alexander was technically no one. At least right now.

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant." And embarrassing.

"Family is quite import-"

"Not to me." The words were followed with a shrug.

"Then what separates you from the others here?" Her words were lighter. There was no need to speak up when they were standing so close.

"There's a million things I haven't done." Her hand was still in his. He let his fingers slide through hers. Capturing her in an interlocking hold while he pulled her closer. "But just you wait."

"You really mean that." Their eyes connected. He could feel hers searching even deeper than his bright irises. She was looking into his soul. Unknowingly snatching it from him to keep as her own. "I believe you."

Alexander smiled. Angelica's hard exterior cracked at the sight of his lips spreading. Her smile mimicked his. He was blown away by the warmth of it. It was impressive from across the room. It was magical when it was directed at him. He wanted to lock her away to make sure she never smiled at anyone else the way she smiled at him.

"Let's go somewhere." He urged.

"Where?" Humoring him.

"Anywhere."

"You have no idea how badly I wish to take you far away from this place. To hide you from everyone else and keep you selfishly in my own hold."

"Be careful what you wish for." She raise her glass to him and drink its contents. Alexander all the while following her every move.

A crash from the other side of the ball room broke the bubble they've created around themselves.

They turned to the source of the sound and saw Laurens knocking everything aside due to drunkenness. 

"Excuse me." He muttered with embarassment. And quickly made his way to his best friend.

* * *

 Angelica stares after him.

So so so — someone at her level? Her stomach flutters; she watches him as he helped an officer to stand up and quickly hand him to another who made their exit, she watches him gives Burr a playful nudge, lowers his eyelashes at another officer. Okay, he’s a bit of a flirt, but she can give him a chance. He’s also handsome, even if he’s too-thin on army rations: he has those intelligent eyes, that expressive mouth. Maybe his mouth would be good for other things besides clever turns of phrase. She imagines the peach-fuzz of his goatee scraping along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Angelica has just resolved to walk over and take him far away from this place when she turns and sees Eliza, who looks

_helpless_

like the world opened wide, like the world is inside of her, eyes shining and lips parted.

Angelica goes to her, plucks the wine glass from her fingers and sets it aside. “Who’s caught your attention, Bets?” she teases.

Eliza points at the cluster of soldiers. Angelica frowns. “Aaron Burr? Are you —”

“No, not him, the one with those eyes.” Eliza presses a hand to the bodice of her dress, and Angelica’s heart sinks in the second before she says, “Colonel Hamilton,” voice all dreamy and distant. Then she snaps to alertness, gripping Angelica’s arm. “Could you talk to him for me, Ange, please? This one’s mine.”

Angelica thinks, absurdly, of them as children, laying claim to their favorite toys or fabric colors. She pushes down the surge of disappointment . It’s fine. It _will_  be fine. It had to be.

So Angelica will be the Big Sister, as usual. She touches Eliza’s shoulder, a comforting gesture. “I’ll talk to him.”

Eliza beams.

Angelica makes her way across the room, the crowd parting around her with deferential nods, admiring glances at her dress, her hair, her breasts, her bosom. Alexander notices when she’s close, stopping in the middle of what sounds like an impassioned monologue to flash her a smile. The men sorrounding him looked up at her in shock.

"Angelica." He bowed slightly. "You came back." Alexander says, as though he wasn't the one who left.

She blushed. "Alexander. Hello again."

"I've missed you."

"It's been but mere minutes."

"Each second felt like an eternity."

His compliment was rewarded with the slightest of smiles. "I'd like it if you follow me."

"Of course." He looped his arm through hers. Winking at his friends as he walked away from them. "Are you taking me away as we discussed?"

"Not quite."

"Then where are you taking me?" They weren't walking towards the exit.

"I'm about to change your life." She replied as she began pulling him across the room to where her sister is standing, trying to make sure no hint of regret showed on her face.

He smiled at her, his eyes with a hint of confusion and excitement, "Then by all means, lead the way."

"There's someone you need to meet." She said, her smile dropped a little. She hoped he didn't notice. But he did.

"Someone I need to-"

“There’s a young woman here who has expressed an interest in you.”

“Oh?” He keeps his gaze on her face, but he can’t contain his smirk. Letting her know what he thinks.

_He thinks the young woman is her._

Angelica brushed aside what she read in his eyes and rolls her own and points to where Eliza is standing, fingers twisting nervously in her hair. Alexander’s expression shutters closed. “Oh,” he says.

“I believe she wants the next dance with you.”

“And you? What do you want?” He said with dismissal making it clear he doesn't want anyone but her.

He’s watching her closely, as though her answer matters. Why should she offer something real of herself to him, a stranger, one whose name means nothing?

 _He's not just nothing, he differs from everyone and you know as much._ Her brain supplied but it remained ignored. If not for the pretense of being happy. Happy for her sister.

She should say something shocking, like I want you on your knees where you belong , but then that salacious look in his eyes would get brighter and he’d be insufferable. She could be philosophical, or political: I want liberty, I want us to win the war. But she doesn’t want to say these things, because he’ll take it as permission and she came over on Eliza’s behalf.

So instead she says, “It doesn't matter. I just want my sister’s happiness.”

They stopped walking. The pair was in an emptier corner of the ballroom. Eliza stood just off to the side of them. Shyly playing at the curves of her dress. Eliza's eyes darted to her fearfully and then slid to Alexander's. He smiled in an attempt to calm her down. Her mesmerization couldn't be hidden.

"Elizabeth Schuyler." She curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alexander for his part look confused and he averted his eyes to Eliza's to mine. There's something unreadable in them. And it made her doubt herself. "Schuyler?" He asked.

"My sister." She said with fake enthusiasm.

_How could life be so cruel?_

With a resigned sigh, Angelica took his arm that is looped with hers and pushed him towards her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He stepped even closer to her. His voice lack a bit of its bravado and charm. Angelica notes. But her sister doesn't notice.

Now it was Angelica who appeared to be standing off to the side.

"Thank you for all your service." Her sister said, her attention upon Alexander wholly.

He looked back at her for a fraction of second but it was enough to let her know what he's thinking.

He's confused on why he's being pushed away unto her sister. But remembers what she says earlier.

_"It doesn't matter. I want my sisters happiness."_

And he understood. He nod slightly at her and reverts his attention back to her sister.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." He reached down to take hold of her hand. Kissing it slower, softer than he had Angelica's. His charm and wit back as she expects.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Well. I'll leave you to it!" Angelica spoke almost too softly to be heard. The smile she offered didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

* * *

_Is it a question of if, Burr." He pushed his glass into his friend's hand. And to attempt to save his musculinity from further degrading added with a smirk,  "Or which one?"_

He went forward with his eyes set on Angelica Schuyler ignoring everyone who's on his way. And it's not surprising that he would eventually bump into someone with his stride. He turns to immediately apologize and as he turns he is greeted with the sight of Elizabeth Schuyler.

* * *

Eliza left her sisters’ sides early on in the ball, feeling a vague desire to wander the edges of the dance floor. Feeling out of place in this sort of gathering, she can be usually found in the space of the ballroom where less people are inclined to go.

She is about to make her way over to the balcony for some air when someone bumped into her. She lost her footing for a second before she turns to the person who bumped into her.

“I apologize for my crass behavior miss. My mind is occupied and I did not permit myself to take in my surroundings. My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

“Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her mouth started going on autopilot as they began to exchange pleasantries, charming replies coming without her having the slightest recollection of what they were. All she could do was stare into the eyes of the man in front of her. Looking into Alexander Hamilton’s eyes, she decided, was like nothing else in the world. She was drowning in them, but instead of it being frightening, she felt exhilarated, like she could fly into the air and land on the sun without getting singed. It was as if everything else was being reduced to blurs for as long as she stared.

With a start, she realized that everything else was, in fact, a blur. She was spinning – no, dancing. She had agreed to dance without realizing what she was doing, and now she was dancing with Alexander Hamilton . Even while dancing, he conveyed restlessness, and she could feel the nervous energy in the hand she was holding.

“Do you like to write?” She asked him on a whim, because something about him conveyed urgency, a need for pen-on-paper.

He broke into a wide grin, and nodded. “About everything. Do you? Just the other day-” he began, and then launched into a speech, talking a mile a minute about the latest essay he’d been writing.

She grinned at him, more at his enthusiasm than at the subject matter. And she felt something else, too, something besides the soaring sensation of reveling in the presence of Alexander Hamilton. There was something important, some connection she needed to make.

“There’s a million things I haven’t done,” he said now. “But just you wait.” It’s not just a phrase; coming from Hamilton, this is a solemn vow, a promise of things yet to come. And in that moment, Eliza began to realize what she recognized in Alexander. The energy, the intelligence, and the vast sense of potential, yearning to be realized, all of it was what she saw whenever she looked at Angelica. Looking at Alexander was like looking at a mirror of the light that came into Angelica’s eyes whenever she touched upon an interesting problem.

She remembered seeing that light so often as a child, as they played together, as Angelica came up with new games and tricks, a boundless source of excitement and fun for the young Eliza. Whenever she was bored, she only had to look to her sister, and there was some new angle on the familiar room they were in, some new wonder to be imagined and delighted in.

Eliza didn’t see that light as often, now that they were both growing up. She knew the pressures Angelica felt from their father, pressures that she, as the second child, was largely shielded from. To marry, to marry for wealth and prestige. Even if the husband was dull as a doormat. The weight of that responsibility had settled on Angelica more and more the older they had gotten, and Eliza’s experienced eye could see it now as Angelica flirted and laughed, seemingly without a care in the world.

Nowadays, Angelica only really seemed to light up while they were alone, when she was doing something that wasn’t quite proper. Going downtown, running around, and especially talking politics. The gleam in her eye as she read Thomas Paine was as bright as if it had never gone.

Eliza would do anything for Angelica’s eyes to light up like that again, to stay bright and happy and excited forever.

_**Anything?** _

She was starting to see it, now, what she had been forgetting at first. Alexander had the energy to match her sister’s. He might have what it took for Angelica to be truly happy, instead of subduing her light to adhere to what their father wanted.

But if that happened, she would have to give up Alexander.

It was ridiculous, to be so dramatic about someone she had met no more than ten minutes ago. But there was something about Alexander that would change the life of anyone who crossed his path. Eliza knew, with absolute certainty, that she could marry Alexander Hamilton. She would be happier than she had ever been in her life, and her calm would temper his fiery enthusiasm.

Or Angelica could marry him. Again, there was no trace of doubt, even though the two had never met. Their energies would meet, collide, grow into something fiercer and brighter than the world had ever seen.

And Eliza would have to move on.

Could she do that? She had Alexander here, right here in front of her, and she could just let history take its course. It would be so easy, to stay caught up forever in his beautiful eyes, to live out her life with him. Angelica would never have to know what could have been, could go on to marry some rich aristocrat. It would be a good future.

But Eliza remembered.

She remembered the day before her first ever ball, when she had broken one of her father’s favorite vases. Angelica had taken the blame that day, had said that it had been her own fault, and had stayed home so Eliza had been able to go to the party she had been desperately looking forward to. It would have been so easy for her sister to have just let things be.

She remembered the bright summer day when her father had taken the three sisters to ice cream, a rare treat. Eliza had been seven that day, Angelica a year older, and Peggy a year younger, and Eliza had dropped her ice cream upside-down on the ground before she had taken a single bite. And as the tragedy was still registering in her brain, Angelica’s ice cream was already under her nose, being pressed gently into her small hands. Angelica had refused to take a single lick, despite Eliza’s offer to share. Angelica hadn’t even hesitated.

Looking into Alexander’s eyes for what felt like the final time, Eliza chose.

She began pulling him gently across the room to where Angelica was standing, trying to make sure no hint of regret showed on her face.

 "Where are you taking me?" He looped his arms through her. Winking at his friends as he walked away from them.

"I'm about to change your life." She smiled.

He smiled at her, his eyes with a hint of confusion and excitement, "Then by all means, lead the way."

She is making her way to her older sister, dragging Alexander with her. Her heart rose at the sight of her older sister. When she noticed her, her eyes brighten just like before. But when she saw who's on her arm. It immediately dulled into what it was like before. Masking whatever emotion behind it. Her heart ache for her sister. She is constantly living life like its is a game of chess. Calculating every move. Of whom to smile, whom to shake hands with. It started when they were younger, her father being hard on his sister because she gets to be the one to uphold the family line, the one where she is shielded away from.

Currently, Eliza is directing Angelica’s attention to the man on her arm.

She knows her sister like she knows her own mind. She'll be happy with him. She'll do great with a man like him.

_Unlike Church. Her mind supplied._

His eyes met Angelica's, curious, seeking understanding. He threw her off from the first words he spoke. "You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.”

She was taken aback, and so became guarded, as the unexpectedness of this remark hit her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Her left eyebrow lifted a fraction higher than the right. "You forget yourself." She responded, trying to steer the man back to familiar waters.

“You’re like me,” he clarified. “I have never been satisfied.”

“Is that right?”

“I have never been satisfied.”

“My name is Angelica Schuyler.” She offered her hand.

"Alexander Hamilton." He bows at the waist and bring her knuckles to his lips.

She recognized the look on her sister's face immediately. She was trying to place his last name. Racking her memory for where she could have heard it.

“Where’s your family from?”

"Unimportant." He began but Angelica spoke over him.

"Family is quite import-" She began but Alexander now spoke over her.

"Not to me." The words were followed with a shrug.

"Then what separates you from the others here?" Her sister's words were inquisitive, her face with interest. The light in her eyes shining.

"There's a million things I haven't done." Her hand was still in his. He let his fingers slide through hers. Capturing her in an interlocking hold while he pulled her closer.

"But just you wait."

"You really mean that." Their eyes connected and it felt like they are holding a conversation through their eyes. "I believe you."

It was like watching two people with the same soul find each other, Eliza mused wistfully.

She was right.

As her words registered in him, Alexander smiled. Angelica's hard exterior cracked at the sight of his lips spreading. Her smile mimicked his.

Angelica directed her attention to her sister and raised her eyebrows. The light in her eyes ever present. As if it was never even gone. And just like that Eliza understood, She knows what she's thinking. What will father say? He will never approve. She just smiled more brightly at her sister. Telling her not to worry. That it doesn't matter.

_Telling myself that it doesn't matter, that I want my sister's happiness._

Angelica directed her attention back to Alexander who's eyes are more bright than ever.

"Well. I'll leave you to it!" Eliza spoke almost too softly to be heard.

The smile she offered bright as ever. But as she turned her back towards them, if the two would have been paying attention, they would see it immediately drop followed immediately by a hint of tears on its wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the iconic line being overused. No regrets though.


	3. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schuyler sisters give their maid of honor speech.

* * *

* * *

_"Well. I'll leave you to it!" Angelica spoke almost too softly to be heard. The smile she offered didn't reach her eyes._

* * *

* * *

 

Alexander and Eliza married two months later.

 

A letter of correspondence arrived for Eliza the next day after the ball and a week later, she already lived for his letters, marvelling at the feel of his words and the skill with which he deployed them.

She remembers her first ever letter from him. She was surprised at first because she was sure that this man will never be hers. A dance with him and his company for the night is enough for her.

But here it is. A letter from him, asking for her well-being. A letter so well constructed that he's as if building castles and cathedrals out of every paragraph he wrote to her.

"What does it say?" Peggy, ever the first one to voice what's on her mind, asked Eliza.

Angelica is hanging a little to her sister's side with her arms folded unto herself; she raised her eyebrows to Eliza, "Be careful with that one, love-" and returned her gaze to the letter. "He will do what it takes to survive."

Peggy looked at her sister. "Are you jealous?" She teased.

"Peggy!" I admonished her. I have heard what our father and Angelica have been talking about in his office. She doesn't need anymore pressure pressed upon her.

"What?" Peggy asked, as if she doesn't know any better.

Which in hindsight, is actually true. She views our father as a man of honor. Mostly because she is shielded from it.

All thanks to Angelica.

When Alexander accepted Eliza's invitation to meet her family for dinner, it did not take long for him to become close to her family. Catherine Van Renesselaer, her mother, immediately liked him the first time he walked into the room. He charmed her sister Peggy to confide in him and became a model big brother to him.

But to Eliza, the most important person to her life sans Alexander is Angelica. Her approval could make or break whatever her relationship with him. She's a good judge of character and Eliza has always looked for her sister's guidance, and so naturally, wants her sister's approval. She was stoic at first but eventually came around. She warmed up to him, but still kept her distance.

If Angelica is the most important person in her life that she needs approval, her father comes second.

Her father is a significant part of her life and Eliza knows that what he says could really make or break her relationship with Alexander.

After the dinner we retired to the living room. Alexander and my father in the other side of the room while we are on the other pretending not to hear what is being talked about.

And upon concluding their talk, my father stood up and reached for a brandy and offered it to him. "Be true to her. That's all I could ever ask for."

Alexander turned to me and smiled.

* * *

The wedding passed by in a blur, being the maid of honor you would think that she would be very much aware of her surroundings but it seems she went on autopilot as soon as she woke up this morning. Knowing her sister will be married to him.

There was a consistent buzz in the large room. A delightful concoction of soft music, clicked heels, excited voices and alcohol induced giggles.

Angelica had her fair share of the available poison. Yet she wasn't as prone to the laughter of the night. Her usually bright aura were dulled of its sparkle. Her smile not genuine enough to crinkle the corners of her eyes. She silently prayed no one would notice her pretense of happiness. She would have no acceptable explanation for her bitter attitude. Not even she herself understood it.

How can she explain the contradicting emotions that were soaring through her? The overwhelming sense of joy at seeing her younger sister -the first true love of her life- happy beyond compare. The slash of pride at knowing she was partly responsible. The shame of having her younger sister married off before her. (As her father said as much.) The ache of knowing she'd never be as happy. The longing for the man that wasn't hers to long for. The disgust of being helplessly in love with her sister's husband. The fear that she'd never again feel the way she felt when she first saw him.

It was all too much.

Was it possible for a heart to break and swell at the same time? It had to be because Angelica was feeling it now.

She finished what remained of the bitter wine in her crystal glass. Not even half as intoxicated as she wished to be. But buzzed enough to recent her from crying out in joy and sorrow hysterically. Keeping her from looking every bit the mad woman she felt to be in this moment.

Her hazed eyes wondered to the brightest smile in the room. To the most beautiful woman in the room. Her Eliza. It was true what people said about love. It was a selfish thing. And Angelica loved her sister more than anything in this life. The love she felt for her was completely selfish. She was determined to ensure Elizabeth would remain blissfully happy through her life. No matter what or who she sacrificed for it to be.

She was doing the right thing. For once in her life Angelica Schuyler was satisfied with the way things were.

Until the music shifted and the dancers followed suit. She was no longer looking into the angelic face of her sister from across the room. An emotion she was maddeningly all too familiar with settled comfortably in her stomach. Tightening her insides that were already being squeezed by the corset.

The dark, brooding eyes of her new brother came into view. Unlike Eliza, he wasn't too swept away in a series of giggles and drunken laughter to not notice Angelica's stare. As soon as he spun opposite of his previous position, he was staring. Watching her more intently than she was comfortable with. In the crowd of almost one hundred witnesses to his wedding, he made the eldest Schuyler sister feel like the only one in the room.

Angelica needed to look away. Those eyes- intelligent and intoxicating beautiful as they were- were the reason for all her troubles. It felt like years ago when she first laid witness to their spell. When she fell in love with him after no more than a gaze and a smile in her direction. But it hadn't been years. The ache in her heart was too bold and strong for her to pretend as such. The weeks were all the time she got to recover. To fall out of love. To make her mind, her heart, and her soul forget its instant connection to the man.

A seemingly impossible task but Angelica has never shied away from a challenge. Tilting her chin defiantly, she met his gaze with one just as holding. Sending a completely different message from the one Alexander was. Her posture attempting to scream 'I''m over you'! Being the only man who'd ever been able to match her her mind and heart, Alexander seemed to understand easily. His own state wavered. His feet faltering beneath him. It temporarily studded his dance. Causing Eliza's to misstep onto his own. She laughed in embarrassment. And with that, they continued the dance.

"Alright! Alright!" The voice came from the small, freckled man to her left. The music became progressively lighter before halting. "That's what I'm talking about." The exclamation made the room burst in a flurry of chuckles. Angelica found herself laughing along this time. The soldier, John Laurens, was a sweet man. Impossible to dislike.

John Laurens smiles at her, his eyes conveys something, like he knows something she doesn't. His smile is something akin to pity.

Come to think of it his friends seem to look at her like that.

She ignores it. As per usual.

The room's full attention was then gifted to him. "And now give it up for the maid of honor." Angelica adjusted under the weight of his arm around her. "Angelica Schuyler!"

And now the floor was hers. On a night that belonged to her sister, she was granted the spotlight. At least a hundred pairs of eyes turned on her. None holding a candle to Alexander's. She brightened up her features to prepare herself.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming together to celebrate the union of Eliza and Alexander. Many of you know that I am Eliza's older sister. As most older sisters are, I have always been overprotective of her, even before she was born. When she was born, she was my baby sister."

Angelica chanced a look at her sister. Eliza smiled as she goes on, growing wider by the second, being followed by a hint of tears.

"I was determined to look after her, take care of her, and protect her."

Angelica paused then turned to Alexander. Pleading with her eyes to understand the hidden entendre in her words.

"As some of you know, I am fiercely protective of Eliza and **_I would do anything for her_ **as she is one of the most important people in my life. Over the years, we have laughed together, cried together, and had so many amazing memories. I am truly blessed to have someone like her in my life."

"As Eliza's older sister, I have always felt responsible for her. I wanted to protect her from everything and growing up, I always tried to keep her safe by my side. For a while she was so much small than me, after all. But then she grew, and grew, and next thing I knew it, we weren’t little girls anymore. As we grew older, the need to protect her didn’t go away. I always wanted her to know that I’d be there for her, especially when things got tough.

There can be so much sadness and loss in the world, but we also know that there is good in this world as well. With all of the things that happen that make us feel caught up in a storm, some of us are lucky enough to have something or someone to hold on to.

The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. When you have something to hold on to, then you have hope for the day and for many days to come. May the love that you have for each other continue to grow each and every year."

She broke her eye contact to Alexander and turned her gaze towards the crowd. Looking at no one in particular.

"Thank you all for coming here. Some of you have traveled far and wide to be here today, all so we could celebrate the love of these two people.

It is amazing to see all the people who care for the bride and groom in the same room as they embark on this new adventure together."

After the length of her speech she began her closing remarks. She turned to the couple but decided to look at Alexander, to speak to him alone in this moment while delivering the mandatory speech in a room full of people who didn't understand what the night meant to her.

"A toast to the groom." How obvious of her to mention him before her own sister. But Alexander Hamilton was a force that demanded recognition.

"To the groom." Glasses were held up in cheer.

They repeated her but they didn't understand. Because they weren't in her mind on that faithfully unfaithful night just fifteen days ago. They didn't see the way Alexander saw into her. Or smiled at her. The soft way he'd spoken her name and kissed her hand, they couldn't know what they were truly toasting to.

"To the bride." She let herself see Eliza for only a second before the tunnel vision returned.

"To the bride!" This was repeated with more gusto. As it should be.

Eliza deserved the praise. She deserved to smile in the manner she'd been smiling all night. She deserved to be Alexander's bride. To bear his name and his children. To be happy with the only man Angelica ever wanted.

"From your sister!" Peggy wrapped her hand around Angelica's slim waist. Reminded her that she did indeed have another sister. One whose happiness would also always surpass her own. Angelica would have done the same thing for the beautiful, innocent Peggy. "Who is always by your side." Her hand came down gently on Peggy's head as she spoke. The gesture reminding Margaret that she was also talking to her. Even if tonight wasn't her night.

Alexander's lips curved in appreciation for her words. His right arm enfolded tightly around Eliza. His left hand holding up a glass in honor of her today to new beginnings and a broken heart. This was it. Tonight was the goodbye to her Alexander. She prayed he'd read the double meaning of what she was saying. Feel her farewell to the brief affair of the mind they'd shared for the few moments her sister wasn't in the room.

The frustration of needing him to hear what she wasn't saying burned inside of her. Bringing unwanted moisture to her eyes. Alexander's hand visibly tightening around his glass. His head a vertical line of stiff movement. A nod. He understood their parting. Angelica could breath easier.

"To your union." She forced herself to soldier on. Swallowing the lump of loneliness in her throat.

"To the union!" They were like parrots at this point. Blindly reciting.

"To the revolution!" The call of the uniformed men startled her into surprised laughter. Playfully, she glared at the handsome soldier on Peggy's side who lead the chant. Marquis de Lafayette. His sheepish smart was not close to apologetic.

"And the hope that you provide!"

Not just financially. Not just with pretty dresses and shiny jewels. Her sister needed to be provided with laugher and unconditional love. A warm home. Alexander should provide Elizabeth with everything Angelica craved from him.

"Provide!" They echoed.

"May you always!" She raised her hand higher in finality. Nearing the end of her speech. Her love. Her goodbye.

"Always!" The room agreed. Not knowing what they were demanding of them.

So Angelica informed them. "Be satisfied!"

Alexander flinched. His owns words to the sister he didn't marry seemed to bother him. Slowly, his hand lowered to his side. The expressive glass dangled between his fingers. She'd asked too much of him too soon. He assured her that he would never be satisfied. And she knew he was speaking the truth. But she needed to ask this of him. She needed him to be satisfied with Eliza so that her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. Angelica would never be satisfied. Alexander thought they were the same in that sense. And maybe they were... Before he was blessed with Eliza. Now was his chance to spite the unending urge of dissatisfaction. By the grace of God let him be sated.

The room erupted in applause. The buzz was back. The claps, the congratulations, the music, the dancing, the clinking of glasses.

Angelica was slammed in to a hug by her younger sister. A startled yelp escaped her lips before she was giggling and hugging Eliza back just as tight. The tears clouding her eyes slipped over. Warming her cheeks and staining her powdered makeup. But it was worth it. It all was worth it now.

The room stilled before her as Alexander leisurely approached. The smile on his face was masking something else. She could tell at first glance. How long would it take her dear sister to read him so well? How long would it take her to stop?

"A beautiful toast." He praised.

Eliza hummed in agreement. Moving her clutch from her eldest to her youngest sister. Freeing the space for Alexander to embrace her. Their first hug after the end of... of them. Strong, sure arms surrounded her. Giving her permission to melt against them. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not if she wanted to heal.

The hair on Alexander's face tickled her skin. Absorbing the line of tears on her cheeks as they brushed past. Just another part of her he'd be taking with him tonight.

"I'm satisfied."

His words jolted her though they were whispered quietly and gingerly. Only for her to hear. Again, Angelica's heart swelled as it broke. Good. This was good. He would have no choice but to be satisfied with the best woman the world had to offer. Angelica squeezed him closer. Just for a second. Unable to hide her contentment with his statement.

Of course Alexander wouldn't leave it at that. It would have been much too simple for a man so complicated.

So he added, "Even if I am only to remain in your life as your brother. At least I remain in your life."

Stiff arms dropped to her side. Alexander retracted his own, stepping away from her. Taking the hands of the woman who held his matching wedding band and with a matching name.

Her sister.

No!

Angelica's face dampened with the arrival of new tears. This wasn't the way it should be. Those words should not have been spoken. How could this be their end when words so advanced could only mean a new beginning? How could she water the flame of a love that was just doused in gasoline? Short answer, she could not. Her head hung in self pity.

Following the actions of those around her, she spun on her heels to view the couple take leave. Step by step. Hand in hand. Even from behind, Elizabeth was glowing.

She could do this. For Eliza she could let go. And she would.

But then Alexander cursed her with an indisputable glimpse over his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

* * *

_"Well. I'll leave you to it!" Eliza spoke almost too softly to be heard._

_The smile she offered bright as ever. But as she turned her back towards them, if the two would have been paying attention, they would see it immediately drop followed immediately by a hint of tears on its wake._

* * *

* * *

 

Alexander and Angelica did not marry two months later.

 

Instead, those gruesome months were spent convincing Angelica's parents; Philip Schuyler mostly, that they are not foolhardy children who will make a horrible mistake.

Earlier at the Winter's Ball, after Eliza introduced them to each other, they conversed the night away, just Angelica and Alexander, Eliza standing a little off to the side. The two spoke of the war, of England and their hopes for the new America, of the rights of women and of the slaves, of the economy and all its flaws, of world affairs, of philosophers, and of every topic that came to their minds. They matched each other word for word, jest for jest, brilliant idea for brilliant idea. It did not take long for Alexander to monopolize her time for the whole evening.

As they dance around the ball they continued their conversation.

“You’re charming, Mr. Hamilton, but I am not won over by charm. I read Thomas Paine, the Declaration, the same as you did. I remember when The Farmer Refuted was published, in fact.” She challenged.

The words form tangibly between them and linger. His famished countenance bores into her from the corner of her perception, so she keeps her attention forward. His arm tightens around hers.

“If you cannot stand a woman who has a mind and will pit it against yours, then forget your flirtations.” She continued her statement.

To her surprise, a light shined in his eyes. “There are too many dullards in the military and Congress for me to refuse fine intelligence.” He said as he smiled at her.

“I don’t forgive easily or quickly.” She adds.

“If I ever cross you, Miss Schuyler, I’m sure it will end in my shuffling off to heaven from my deserved deathbed. I would hope I am never that ignorant.” He spoke softly, looking directly in her eyes. It felt like it was a vow, or a declaration.

“Alexander,” she says, the first time she does so. It hits the ear in a solid wave, no syllable too hard or too soft but steady, confident, capable, full. “Dance with me?” She looks at him and restrains a quiet cry – his eagerness has melted at the edges into a malleable adoration that molds itself to her in a relief, knowing too much of her already. She reminds herself he is not and never will be a banked fireplace. But chest-to-chest, her head on his breast, arms around each other, she will warm herself by him all the same.

When she went to bed that night, her mind was buzzing, and a day later a letter from Alexander had arrived, ideas continuing exactly where they were left off when she had said goodbye.

By a week later, she already lived for his letters, responding with impassioned points and lengthy arguments, marvelling at the feel of his words and the skill with which he deployed them.

Eliza grew slightly sadder with each passing day, but she hid it as well as she could, and Angelica was too engrossed in the whirlwind that was Alexander Hamilton to see the pain hiding behind her sister’s eyes.

Every moment not spent writing to Alexander, she was busy convincing her father that the man consuming her thoughts would be a fit husband, despite his poverty and family history. He was resistant, more so, she was sure, than if it had been one of her younger sisters hoping to marry a penniless orphan.

But Angelica was persistent.

"Father, I know this will go against every fiber of your being but please understand. I am not a child anymore. I know whom I will marry." Angelica dared to raise her voice a little. With her mother in the room, his father will be quick to watch his tongue.

"Angelica, have you lost your mind? A penniless orphan!" His ire rising before he felt his wife's hand on his shoulders. He breathed deeply and continued. "I will not let you marry this man! Lest you sully my name! Do you have any shame for your family?!"

"Yes he's penniless, he's got no acre of land or a troop to command father but he's the General's right hand man." Angelica tried to reason with him. Trying a different tactic to get what she wants. She knows that her father will focus on him more so because he's poor, so she began to list all the things that will make him agree to marry her off to him. "He's George Washington's right hand man father, yes he's penniless but he's not powerless. He's in the room where all the decision in this war gets made. Think of what will happen after the war."

She can see it already. She can see as her father's eyes changed when mentioning the war. She can see him considering Alexander as a possible suitor for her daughter as she states his relationship with the General.

"I'll permit this courtship. But before I agree to this marriage I would have to meet him." He says with a sigh.

Angelica immediately smiled and went off to write a letter to Alexander.

He visits the Schuylers for dinner a week after he received the letter.

He exchanged pleasantries with her parents first then quickly turned to the Schuyler sisters. He reached for Angelica's arm and greets Eliza.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Eliza. My dearest Angelica never ceases to sing you praises. And I pray what would happen to me if you didn't introduce me to her."

“Yours already?” Angelica scoffs with a smile, directing Alexander’s attention from how Eliza’s eyes suddenly shine, a soft word away from weeping. “One week, two meetings, a dozen letters, and I’m yours?”

“You began it with your ‘my dearest Alexander’s, if I remember correctly.” He drew closer, taking her hand and kissing it again, though he had already done so before. “A week, a meeting, and a few letters are all I need to know where my affections lie and how fast they’ve been caught.”

Peggy laughs. “You are a peculiar man, Mr. Hamilton.” Hastily, she adds, “If you don’t mind my saying so.”

By the end of the evening, the only person in the room Alexander hasn’t charmed is Father, but Angelica knows the stoicism is feigned out of obligation and pride. He doesn’t want to, but he likes Alexander as much as his wife and daughters, who inflate the young man’s ego and allow him to strut and exaggerate. After he leaves, Father nods slowly and says to Angelica, “You’d do well under him.” (Alexander writes, “Under me? He does know your character, doesn’t he? Any other woman would be under me, I’m sure, but the moment I insinuate the same of you, I’m equally sure you will put me in my proper place.”)

The couple are then set to marry a week later.

* * *

"Alright! Alright!" The drunken slur came from the small, freckled man to her left. The music became progressively lighter before halting. "That's what I'm talking about." The exclamation made the room burst in a flurry of chuckles. Eliza found herself laughing along this time. The soldier, John Laurens, is a sweet man. Impossible to dislike. The room's full attention was gifted to him. "And now give it up for the maid of honor." Eliza adjusted under the weight of his arm around her. "Elizabeth Schuyler!"

And now the floor was hers.

On a night that belonged to her sister, she was granted the spotlight and at least a hundred pairs of eyes turned on her.

She suddenly felt nervous from all the stares she's getting. She's not prepared for this as it is; added with the scrutiny of the public eye, she'd be a nervous wreck. She tightened her grip on her wine glass to tie her to reality and decided to just look at her sister. To give her the illusion that she is talking to her alone while delivering the mandatory speech in a room full of people.

She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Before I begin my speech, I would just like to say that Angelica, my dear sister, you look absolutely beautiful tonight and Alexander, you don’t look so bad yourself. It has been quite a day. An unforgettable, whirlwind of a day that celebrates the fact that two people fell in love." Her sister's smile widen and that's enough for her to continue.

"As most of you know, I am Angelica's younger sister. Growing up, I admired my sister. I always had a lot to learn and Angelica was my biggest example of how to be. As a sister, Angelica taught me how to share. She taught me how to be a caring sister and a friend and she taught me what it means to be a good person. As much as I tried to resist it, I found myself often following in her footsteps. How could I not want to be the person that she is?

Even now, Angelica has set a huge example for me by finding someone who is worthy of her love. She has found a person who is her soul mate, her other half, and her equal. I hope to one day find someone who is right for me the way that these two have found each other.

Over the years, we have laughed together, cried together, and had so many amazing memories. I am truly blessed to have someone like her in my life. And now, she is no longer a girl but a woman who has met her equal, another person in this world that is as deserving of her as she is of him. Together, they make a wonderful pair and I know that they will make each other so happy in their new life together.

There can be so much sadness and loss in the world, but we also know that there is good in this world as well. With all of the things that happen that make us feel caught up in a storm, some of us are lucky enough to have something or someone to hold on to.

The best thing to hold onto in life is each other. When you have something to hold on to, then you have hope for the day and for many days to come. When I look at the bride and groom, I know that what they have will stand the test of time. Their love was made to weather the toughest of storms and their trials and tribulations will only further prove their love and devotion to one another. May the love that you have for each other continue to grow each and every year.

These two newlyweds are a rare find in today’s world. Between the two of them, this couple has beauty, brains, and passion.

Thank you all for coming here. Some of you have traveled far and wide to be here today, all so we could celebrate the love of these two people.

It is amazing to see all the people who care for the bride and groom in the same room as they embark on this new adventure together.

And with that, I propose a toast!" I raise my glass to the both of them and smiled.

"Here’s to the groom who has a bride so fair, and here’s to the bride with a groom who is so rare."

She is surrounded by thunderous rounds of applause as she finish but she can't quite hear anything.

Alexander's lips curved in appreciation for her words. He raised his glass higher to her and reached for Angelica. Slowly, his right arm enfolded tightly around her sister. And she can see clear as day that Alexander only has eyes for Angelica.

Her hearing came back. The room erupted in applause. The claps, the congratulations, the music, the dancing, the clinking of glasses.

Eliza was slammed in to a hug by her older sister. A startled yelp escaped her lips before she was giggling and hugging Angelica back just as tight. The tears clouding her eyes slipped over. Warming her cheeks and staining her powdered makeup. But it was worth it. It all was worth it now.

The room stilled before her as Alexander leisurely approached. The contented smile on his face wide.

"A beautiful toast." He praised.

Angelica hummed in agreement. Moving her clutch from her younger sister to her youngest sister. Freeing the space for Alexander to embrace her. Strong, sure arms surrounded her. Giving her permission to melt against them. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not if she wanted to heal.

The hair on Alexander's face tickled her skin. Absorbing the line of tears on her cheeks as they brushed past. Just another part of her he'd be taking with him tonight.

"You really did change my life."

His words jolted her. Again, Eliza's heart swelled as it broke. Good. This was good.

He looked at her for a second, his eyes containing gratitude. "And for that I thank you my dear sister. I was serious when I told everyone in this room that I pray what would happen to me if you didn't introduce me to my dearest Angelica." And his eyes averted hers to look at her sister with all the love he could muster.

"Yours?" Her sister joked. In which Alexander replied with a smirk of his own, "Forever and ever and ever my love."

Stiff arms dropped to her side as she witness this. Alexander retracted his own, stepping away from her. Taking the hands of the woman who held his matching wedding band and with a matching name.

Her sister.

Eliza's face dampened with the arrival of new tears.

Following the actions of those around her, she spun on her heels to view the couple take leave. Step by step. Hand in hand. Even from behind, Angelica was glowing.

She could do this. For Angelica she could let go.

And she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Also please let me know if there are any typographical errors or if you have any questions.


	4. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is sent home by General George Washington and learns that his wife is pregnant with his child.

* * *

* * *

Eliza’s letters had taken a new tone of late, Alexander noticed.

He didn’t know why, and he couldn’t even quite describe the change. They were still as full of words of longing, asking for his well being and wishes for his safety, but his wife sounded by turns more excited and more secretive. And he couldn’t figure out why it was. He decided to take the opportunity to broach a topic he had long wanted to discuss.

* * *

My Dear Betsey,

I fear I have a confession to make. I have made promises I know I cannot keep, and I must tell you now, before this war is over, lest you accuse me of luring you into wedlock under false pretenses. I have promised my heart to you in full, but despite the depth of my love I fear that none can ever lay claim to the entirety of my soul.

I told you on the day of our first meeting that there were a million things I hadn’t done, and this remains true. I will complete them, all of them, as many as one man can in a single lifetime, or I shall die trying.

There is part of my soul that will always be working ceaselessly, even when I return home victorious from this never-ceasing war, and I beg of you as my exceptionally kind and understanding wife, that you do not become a wife who attempts to keep her husband home and quiet and ambitionless. My ambition, I fear, is too great a part of everything I am for me to try to give it up.

All I am asking for is your unwavering support in my pursuits. Marrying me, my love, will mean nights alone, as I write until dawn for the sake of my ambition, and I beg of you not to leave me or condemn me for it, nor to attempt to separate me from so inseparable a part of myself.

Sincerely Yours,  
Alexander

* * *

My Beloved Alexander,

I fear that I am quite wary of the situation you implore me to accept. I confess that it will take time for me to get used to the idea of a husband not coming home to his wife. But as I say to you time and time again, I shall be here to provide you unwavering support and words of encouragement if that is so what you need.

Although I must say that I will reserve the right to some exceptions. If, for instance, you endeavor to build a hut of papers and forget to take care of yourself, I will be forced to interfere. All I am asking for is in your pursuits of your ambission, I beg you to not forget of me and the family we'd get to be.

As the matter is now discussed, I have one more plea for you my dear husband. I pray for you to keep yourself safe and I count the days and nights for your return.

Ever Yours,  
Elizabeth

* * *

He still have not solved the mystery of the changes in his wife's writing, Alexander was quite glad that they had had that conversation. He's able to let his wife know what he wants after the war, even if she is wary of the situation. By the time Alexander was forced to return home by General Washington, though, he was rather curious as to why Eliza's letters seemed so different. Was she hiding something? His mind had rifled through thousands of possibilities, working only off the vaguest of guesses. In fact, one of those ideas had been the correct one, but he hadn’t given it much thought at the time. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing the truth of it, as he laid eyes on his wife for the first time in two months.

“You – You’re pregnant!”

Eliza just smiled to him as he reached for her.

"H-how long have you known?" He asked, tears already pricking his eyes.

"A month or so." She said, reaching for his arms and squeezing it.

“Eliza, you should have told me.” There was hurt in his voice, though it was difficult for any emotion to get through the sheer vastness of the fact that his wife is pregnant.

He's going to be a father!

Eliza's face fell. “I wrote to the General a month ago." Her voice laced with bitterness.

Alexander's face fell, "No."

"I begged him to send you home." She continued.

Alexander took on a somber note. "You should have told me."

She smiled sadly at him and began to say, "I'm not sorry. And I knew you'd fight until the war was won." Tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "But Alexander, you deserve a chance to meet your son. Look around my love, don't you think we are lucky to be alive right now?"

Eliza is asking too much of him and Alexander will have to make a decision. To give up his ambition and settle down for right now.

For their son.

"Will you relish being a poor man's wife?," he asked. "Unable to provide for your life?" His emotions getting the better of him.

Eliza softly brushed his hair off his face and looked at him in the eye. "I relish being your wife." Wet tears now streaming down her face. "The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough."

She put his arms to her womb and continued on. "I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing." She tightened her embrace and look at him softly, "But I'm not afraid, I know who I married. As long as you come home to me at the end of the day, that would be enough."

She embraced him fully and weep into his shoulders. "We don't need money, we don't need all those other things. Let this moment be where you decide to stay."

She loosened her arms around him and straightened herself. She put her arm in her womb and Alexander followed suit, putting his hands through hers. Locking eyes with him, pleading.

"And we could be enough."

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

Angelica’s letters had taken a new tone of late, Alexander noticed.

He didn’t know why, and he couldn’t even quite describe the change. They were still as full of brilliance, wit, clever new ideas and scathing rebukes as ever, but his wife sounded by turns more excited, more secretive, and more biting, and he couldn’t figure out why it was. He decided to take the opportunity to broach a topic he had long wanted to discuss.

* * *

My Dearest, Angelica

I fear I have a confession to make. I have made promises I know I cannot keep, and I must tell you now, before this war is over, lest you accuse me of luring you into wedlock under false pretenses. I have promised my heart and soul to you in full, but despite the depth of my love I fear that none can ever lay claim to the entirety of either.

I told you on the glorious day of our first meeting that there were a million things I hadn’t done, and this remains true. I will complete them, all of them, as many as one man can in a single lifetime, or I shall die trying.

There is part of my soul that will always be working ceaselessly, even when I return home victorious from this never-ceasing war, and I beg of you, dear Angelica, as my most exceptionally brilliant wife, that you do not become a wife who attempts to keep her husband home and quiet and ambitionless. My ambition, I fear, is too great a part of everything I am for me to try to give it up.

All I am asking for is your unwavering support in my pursuits. Marrying me, my love, will mean nights alone, as I write until dawn for the sake of my ambition, and I beg of you not to leave me or condemn me for it, nor to attempt to separate me from so inseparable a part of myself.

Forever Yours,  
Alexander

* * *

My dearest, Alexander

As to your last point, I begin to wonder whether you know me at all. I would never, and indeed could never, prevent you from any ambition of yours, and I will gladly swear never to be the wife who holds her husband too close and keeps him from his work – though even upon your return, I will reserve the right to some exceptions. If, for instance, you endeavor to build a hut of papers in the middle of Central Park and live out your days there, I will be forced to interfere, if only to prevent the inevitable and irrevocable damage to any possible filing system as your papers are blown hither and thither across the meadow.

But if you can expect something so out of the ordinary from my conduct as your wife, will you swear to be just as unusual a husband? For I, too, must warn you, that I will not take kindly to being pushed aside and prevented from my own schemes and plannings. I have ambitions as well, Alexander, and were I to have married a man such as John Church, a man as dull and ambitionless as any I have met, then I might have tolerated having them ignored, for I know he would be incapable of understanding all that I desire.

But from you, Alexander, whose intellect matches my own, from you I will not accept having my own ambitions suffocated in the life of a demure wife.

I intend to attend lectures and take examinations in pursuit of my education. As unjust as it is for women of all ages to not be given the chance of advanced education, or to be recognized as a student at the least, I implore you Alexander to understand my ambission; to provide guidance in my times of need as I, your dear wife will provide in pursuit of your own.

Yours always,  
Angelica

* * *

My Angel,

I will happily so swear, never to dissuade you from your own ambitions, which I would be disappointed to learn were any less grand as my own. I would never dream of forcing you away from the greatness which I know awaits you, both because it would be unspeakably cruel, and because I would never wish to deprive this world of the glory of one of its most brilliant minds.

Though I do wonder, my beloved Angelica, if you have overestimated my capabilities, or else underestimated your own, in thinking I might ever prevent you from any goal you set your mind to. I would far sooner face a thousand of the king’s best soldiers weaponless than face Angelica Schuyler Hamilton if I had raised her ire, especially now that I am prevented from fleeing, being already bound to you in holy matrimony.

Never fear that for as long as I live, I will do everything in my power to make your ambition become fruitful and your endeavors be in your reach.

Your loving husband,  
Alexander

* * *

He may not have solved the mystery of the changes in his wife's writing, but Alexander was intensely grateful that they had had that conversation. It was hard to be sure, but he thought Angelica was grateful too. By the time Alexander was forced to return home by General Washington, though, he was rather curious as to why Angelica’s letters seemed so different. Was she hiding something? His mind had rifled through thousands of possibilities, working only off the vaguest of guesses. In fact, one of those ideas had been the correct one, but he hadn’t given it much thought at the time. Nothing could have prepared him for seeing the truth of it, as he laid eyes on his wife for the first time in two months.

“You – You’re pregnant!” Already reaching for his wife with renewed vigor.

She raised an eyebrow dryly. “Really. I hadn’t noticed.” The sarcasm in her voice was belied by the slight smile playing about her lips.

"H-how long have you known?" He asked, tears already pricking his eyes.

"A month to be exact." She said softly, reaching for his cheeks and brushing the tears away.

“But – I – Why didn’t you tell me?” There was hurt in his voice, though it was difficult for any emotion to get through the sheer vastness of the fact that Angelica, the love of his life, is pregnant .

He's going to be a father!

Angelica’s face grew more serious. “Because I knew you wouldn’t come home, that you shouldn’t come home for this. And I didn’t want you to catch a bullet because you were distracted by any news I might give you.”

He knew she was right, but the knowledge still hurt. “You should have told me.”

“Would you have come home?” She eyed him knowingly, her eyes curved into a smile.

“I – No. No, I couldn’t have. I shouldn’t even be here now – I wouldn’t be, if the General hadn’t sent me away. The war’s not done.” His eyes apologetic.

“And I wouldn’t ask you to leave. Even if I would prefer you safe and by my side. Because that’s what you’re fighting for; this whole war, it’s to create a nation in which our child will be free. And so you’ll fight, and you’ll win, and you’ll come back, and we’ll change the world as much as we can. And then we’ll give the world to this child, and he’ll do even better than we ever could.” Angelica said in turn. Smiling at him, her eyes understanding.

Alexander didn’t know what to say. It was rare for him to be caught speechless, but for the second time that day, words failed him. Everything he had wanted to say had been said, and the rest seemed unimportant in the wake of his wife’s words.

"But there is one other thing, Alexander. I may not be able to join you on the battlefield, and I’m not going to keep you off it; I promised to respect your ambition, after all. But,” Angelica said, eyes flashing dangerously, though her smile was not entirely gone “I see you have been publishing. You are married now, good sir, and you are to send me a copy of your manuscripts before you send them out for publishing, because being married means you don’t do things alone, and I have critiques for you. For you, too, swore to heed my ambition, and that is certainly a part of it."

She raised his eyes at him and continued, "It is time for you my dear Alexander to master the art of subtlety. It won't do well for us to accumulate a lot of enemy." Locking her eyes to his with a solemn look. "In the eye of public scrutiny it won't do us well to not watch our tongues, don't you think?" Daring him to disagree with her.

He looked up at his beautiful, amazing, brilliant wife as she kissed him on the cheek, smiling more broadly than he ever had in his life. He probably looked like a besotted idiot, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He is a besotted idiot.

"As you say so my love." Alexander whispered in her ear. For her dearest wife, Angelica, he will do everything that needs to be done. Marveling at the fact that he is given the chance to marry her, given the chance to know this beautiful woman who matches his own pursuits and offers her support wholly, and amazed at the fact that he is given the chance to be her life-long companion; for to himself, he is just a poor orphan who have bigger dreams than one could ever imagine.

She looked at him directly in the eye conveying all her hopes and worry to him. "Just stay alive for me my love. That would be enough." Alexander put his arms around her in to an embrace and kissed her lips. They stayed in that position for quite a while before it broke. "But,” she whispered in his ear, "if you die on me, Alexander, and leave this child fatherless, you will have worse things to worry about than the redcoats."

Make that his beautiful, amazing, brilliant, terrifying wife. Well, that made sense. Any woman who would choose to marry Alexander Hamilton would have to be at least a little bit terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In Angelica's letter where in she says that women aren't recognized as a student of higher education, meaning College or University education, is actually true. At that time, women can attend lectures, and ask for examinations. But they don't get to graduate or get recognition for their studies.
> 
> And with that, I say to all the women of today:  
> 
> 
> "How lucky we are to be alive right now!"


	5. History Has Its Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some of the short chapters because, really, I was relying on the songs. And this one happened to be a short one.

* * *

* * *

 

A month has come to pass since Alexander's return.

A month since he learned of the knowledge that he will be a father. This month have been a bliss as far as Elizabeth is concerned. Her family is complete, She's got a child on the way and her husband is safe by her side giving her utmost care. And she thinks, nothing could ever ruin this moment.

She suppose as soon as she says this, the moment will be ripped away from her.

As always.

A letter of correspondence from the General addressed to her husband arrived in their residence.    

> "Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide."

She can't quite decipher what to feel. She understands that the men needed his husband to lead for victory. But the selfish part of her, the part of her that worries for her husband and for her child comes to surface. Is it considered a sin to be selfish for her family? She wishes that her husband decides to stay but if she did, it will only be wishful thinking.  

> "Alexander Hamilton I have soldiers who will yield for you. If we manage to get this right, they'll surrender by morning light."

As her husband reads on she notices the changes in his demeanor. The excitement of going into the battlefield, then the realization of his wife's presence; his pregnant wife, and the somber resignation that follows through.

He began to look at her in the eye with pleas out of his mouth. And that's when Eliza came to a realization.

_The world will never be the same._

And so she smiled at him. She let him know that she now understands. Because that’s what this is for; this whole war, it’s to create a nation in which their child will be free.

She smiled as brightly as she could. Contrast to what she's feeling.

"Will you write to me?" She asked quietly.

"As always." He promised, just as quiet.

And with that she let him go.

Alexander wasted no time to procure everything he needed and set off to the war.

As Eliza watch at her husband's slowly diminishing figure, she let her thoughts begin to run wild. She can't help but be afraid of the possibility that Alexander will not return.

"The world will never be the same, Alexander." She whispered softly, her words laced with worry and anguish.

* * *

"You've called for me sir?" Alexander inquired as soon as he made his way to the General's make-shift command room.

George Washington stood stoically in the middle of the room, his figure basked in the moonlight through the room.  
  
"Yes." Washington replied quietly. He began to make his way across the room and reached for the brandy. He poured out the contents to two glasses and handed Alexander the second.

"I was younger than you are now, when I was given my first command. I led my men straight into a massacre. He paused for a moment looking absently into his glass, as if he was back in that moment. "Alexander, I witnessed their deaths firsthand."

"I made every mistake and I felt ashamed and even now I lie awake knowing in the future, this will all be written in the history." He took a drink from his glass to let Alexander absorb what he just said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexander replied.

"To tell you what I wish I'd known. When I was young and dreamed of glory." He began.

"Sir?"

Washington turned his gaze from the alcohol to Alexander. A man who has so many ideals. A man of pure passion. "Alexander in life, you have no control of who lives, who dies, and who tells your story."

Alexander stood quietly. Pondering the General's words.

Washington made his stride across the room towards him. "I know that we can win Alexander, and greatness lies in you," He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders.

The young man stood straight in attention.

"But remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you."

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

 A month has come to pass since Alexander's return.

A month since he learned of the knowledge that he will be a father. This month have been a bliss as far as both Alexander and Angelica is concerned. Every moment not spent side by side writing manuscripts for publication is spent with just being with each other. Alexander talked to her about the war, of what they are doing to hold the British forces and Angelica talks about her plans to have an education, her plan to study law just like he did.

And so Alexander helped Angelica in her studies. Whenever she come across a problem that needs a second head, she would turn to him and he provides his aid as needed. He wonders at his wife's passion as she write yet another manuscript for their publication after she wrote an essay regarding her education. He is amazed by the fact that her wife can match his wits and not be afraid to match his intelligence and pit it against him.

He thinks that nothing could ever break this moment.

But then, a letter of correspondence from the General addressed to him arrived in their residence. 

> "Alexander Hamilton, troops are waiting in the field for you. If you join us right now, together we can turn the tide."

At first Angelica worries, but then felt herself burst into excitement. The British men will soon be driven away. They will become a free country. At last! 

> "Alexander Hamilton I have soldiers who will yield for you. If we manage to get this right, they'll surrender by morning light."

As her husband reads on she notices the changes in his demeanor. The excitement of going into the battlefield, then the realization of his wife's presence; his pregnant wife, and the somber resignation that follows through.

He began to look at her in the eye with pleas out of his mouth. But he doesn't even need to. Because as soon as he chanced a look at Angelica, she held him in an embrace. She smiled brightly at him and whispered softly in his ears.

"Remember what I said earlier, Alexander." Her voice laced with worry and hopes for their future.

He loosened his arms around her and looked directly in her eyes. "Yes, my Angel. I will remember everything." He said as if it is a solemn vow.

"Will you write to me?" Angelica whispered quietly.

"As always." He promised, just as quiet.

"Will you send me your manuscripts?" She jokes, half serious.

He let out a full bellied laugh and Angelica joins in in no time. "Of course!"

"Would you like me to help pack your gear?" Her voice betrayed her.

As much as her excitement for the victory of the war, she can't help but worry for her husband. She can't help but be afraid of the possibility that Alexander will not return.

"As you wish, my Angel." He spoke softly.

Angelica and Alexander wasted no time to procure everything he needed and set off to the war.

At their parting, Alexander held his wife in a dear embrace once more and kissed her fully. Providing her comfort as best as he could.

Angelica in her part, is trying to keep herself together. She kissed him in the cheek as she loosened her hold and whispered in his ear.

"The world will never be the same, Alexander." Her words, although uttered softly, sounded like a promise.

* * *

"You've called for me sir?" Alexander inquired as soon as he made his way to the General's make-shift command room.

George Washington stood stoically in the middle of the room, his figure basked in the moonlight through the room.  
  
"Yes." Washington replied quietly. He began to make his way across the room and reached for the brandy. He poured out the contents to two glasses and handed Alexander the second.

"I was younger than you are now. It was 1754, when I was given my first command. I triggered the French-Indian war where I led my men straight into a massacre. By the end of the day, the rain-drenched stockade was a horrific swamp of mangled bodies, lying in blood and rain." He paused for a moment looking absently into his glass, as if he was back in that moment. "Alexander, son, I witnessed their deaths firsthand." His voice became monotonous as he said those words.

"I made every mistake and I felt ashamed and even now I lie awake knowing in the future, this will all be written in the history." He took a drink from his glass to let Alexander absorb what he just said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexander replied.

"To tell you what I wish I'd known when I was at your age. Young and dreaming of glory, in need of guidance." He began.

"S-Sir?"

Washington turned his gaze from the alcohol to Alexander. A man who has so many ideals. A man of pure passion.

"Alexander in life, you have no control of who lives, who dies, and who tells your story."

Alexander stood quietly. Pondering the General's words. His role-model. A paragon. A father figure.

 _His_ father figure.

Washington made his stride across the room towards him. "I know that we can win Alexander, and greatness lies in you." He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders.

The young man stood straight in attention. He squeezed his shoulders once and continued his words.

"But remember from here on in, history has its eyes on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dear Theodosia/Oh Philip chapter.

* * *

* * *

Alexander and Eliza is walking down the path in Central Park at Eliza's insistence. She is now sitting in a bench in a nearby park for a rest while Alexander continues to walk around with their son.

When Eliza gave birth to Philip, she immediately fell in love with him. He reminds her immediately of her husband whom he got his eyes from. The very same eyes that made her feel so helpless, as if she was drowning in them, but instead of it being frightening, she felt exhilarated, like she could fly into the air and land on the sun without getting singed. It was as if everything else was being reduced to blurs for as long as she stared. And in that moment she swore, that she will do everything that she can to make this child happy and loved.

When Alexander is given the permission to enter the room where her wife is in, he immediately did so. The task of walking back and forth in front of the door of the delivery room is incredibly needed at first but became daunting as time passes. And so it is incredibly welcomed when he is given the permission to enter the room finally. There he laid his eyes on his wife, whose eyes are shining so bright as she held her gaze towards their son. And in that moment, Alexander swore to do whatever it takes to make the world a better place safe and sound for his family.

* * *

Philip is absolutely adorable but giving birth, and motherhood is incredibly tiresome. She can't help but be thankful for days like these where Alexander can be persuaded enough to take the time off writing and be willing to provide help.

"Eliza!" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice call out for her.

She turned and see the Aaron and Theodosia Burr walking towards her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burr!" She smiled towards them in greeting.

"It's a good day to walk around Central Park don't you think?" And then she lowered her eyes to the little girl in Theodosia's arms. "And I see we have come to the same conclusion. Is this your dear babe Theodosia?" Asking softly.

"That she is. My dear." Theodosia answered brightly, while Aaron Burr smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement. The child smiled at her.

"And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Theodosia dear."

Eliza turned red in embarrassment and said, "Well then, if that is what you say so."

"Where's your Philip love?" Theodosia asked lightly.

She pointed towards his husband and son. "They're walking right over there. And I'm sitting here for a dire needed rest."

"You'll get used to it deary. Everything is hard the first time around." Theodosia said comfortingly. "But, If you have come to yourself in dire need of help, our door is always open."

"Thank you Theodosia. You are far too kind." Eliza said in appreciation.

"That she is." Aaron Burr agreed readily, surprising Eliza. She rarely hears Aaron Burr speak so it almost always surprise her when he does.

To her surprise, even more, he laughed and continued. "Would you look at that," he nodded towards Alexander and Philip. "I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see Alexander again willing enough to do anything for someone."

She laughed lightly and replied, "I suppose so." Though in her mind she is confused.

_Again?_

Theodosia raised her eyebrow to her husband, "If I remember correctly, you are quite in a similar state as Alexander I believe." She teased. "And that reminds me, be a dear and walk our Theodosia around as well." She handed her to him and continued, "I am also in need of a rest."

"As you wish my love." Aaron Burr smiled, "Eliza." He nod in parting and took off to the direction where Alexander and Philip is. Leaving Theodosia and Eliza to exchange pleasantries and talk for themselves.

* * *

Alexander is looking at Philip marveling at the fact that he is holding his son. When he smiles, he feels like he will do anything for his son. His sun. His light in this world. When he looks at his son, he feels like he is complete. Like a part of him that's always missing is now found. Pride is not the word that he is looking for, it's much more than that.

A voice pierced through his reverie.  
  
"Mr. Alexander." Aaron Burr stood with a smirk, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Aaron Burr." Alexander smirked in reply, laughter in his lips. "Sir."

"I see you've been busy with your son." He said in amusement.

"As you were." Alexander nodded his head towards Aaron's daughter. "Domestic life suits you as well."

Aaron Burr smiled fondly for a second before it was replaced with a smirk. "It wasn't quite my style but I think I can manage."

Their exchange of words were interrupted by a voice that they have come to cherish.

"Daddy! Look!" Philip exclaimed excitedly.

"Pops! Fwower!" Theodosia proudly said, as if she found something new. Something out of the ordinary.

Both father turned towards their child, their attention solely on them.

They're greeted with the sight of both Philip and Theodosia smiling brightly with light shining in their eyes and both of them holding a daisy in their little hands.

Both fathers, lost their composure at the sight.They marvel at the power that their children hold over them.

They can walk through the battlefield without fear and pull the trigger of numbers of guns without losing composure but at the mere sight of their child smiling at them made them weak, helpless. Ready to do anything and everything for them.

At this moment, although unbeknownst to each other, both fathers swore that they will do everything that they can, whatever it takes for their child to be safe and sound. And be there for them; for they know what it felt like to not have a father figure around.

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

Alexander and Angelica are walking down the path in Central Park with Philip in between them. Holding his hands as they help him walk.

They deduced that after writing countless numbers of papers for hours, they deserve a much needed break. More So because of the long hours of taking care of Philip.

When Angelica gave birth to Philip, she immediately fell in love with him. He reminds her immediately of her husband whom he got his intelligent eyes from. The same curiosity and wonder behind those eyes ever present. The very same eyes that held promise of something great within him. And in that moment she swore, that she will do everything that she can to make this child happy and loved.

When Alexander is given the permission to enter the room where her wife is in, he immediately did so. The task of walking back and forth in front of the door of the delivery room is incredibly needed at first but became daunting as time passes. And so it is incredibly welcomed when he is given the permission to enter the room finally. There he laid his eyes on his wife, whose eyes are shining so bright as she held her gaze towards their son. That is the moment that he felt that his life is now complete, more than ever. That with his wife and his son; his light in this world, he felt that he is incredibly satisfied. Content with his life.

Motherhood is incredibly tiresome, Angelica muses, but she thinks that she is glad of the sleepless nights that she'd sometimes get herself into due to writing series of essays and papers because taking care of Philip became a breeze after that.

Alexander still to no one's surprise, marvels in amazement because of her brilliant wife. She surprised him when she continued writing after a few days of when she gave birth to Philip. She continued to surprise him even more, the one time he saw her reach out for Philip when he became hungry and nursed him until he is full while she continued writing. Alexander then started on insisting on helping her in taking care of Philip after that. It started with little things, such as changing his soiled garments up to changing his diapers. The fact that his wife can do everything that needs to be done at once is amazing but he also wants Angelica to rest. To not forget to take care of herself while taking care of Philip.

And that's the reason why Alexander insisted that they take a break from writing for today and just relax with their child. He is exceptionally glad that the weather cooperates with them for the moment.

Currently they are sitting in a nearby park, giving their full attention to their child as he points out random things and asking them what it is. Angelica would then answer him what it is he asked and Alexander would then proceed to explain it to him what it is as much as a child could understand.

"Angelica! Alexander!" Their little game with Philip were interrupted when she heard a voice call out for them.

Angelica turned and see the Burr's walking towards them.

"Theodosia." She smiled towards her in greeting. "Aaron Burr." She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

It became a long standing joke before they even meet that the standard greeting to Aaron is his full name.

"Angelica." He smirked in reply.

Theodosia rolled her eyes at their antics and looked at Alexander whose full attention is still onto his son as he explained to him as much as he could to a child why the leaves from the trees are falling down towards the ground.

"It's a good day to walk around Central Park don't you think. Perfect to spend time with the family." She lowered her eyes to Philip who is still asking his father questions and turned towards Angelica. "I see we have come to the same conclusion. Is this your dear Philip?" Asking softly.

"That he is." Angelica replied just as gently, putting her hand to Alexander's shoulders and brushing the stray hair in Philip's face with the other.

Alexander then noticed that there are additions of people in their group.

"Theodosia." He smiled at her and then smirked at her husband. "Aaron Burr."

"Mr. Alexander," he replied in return with a smirk of his own. "Sir?"

At this exchange, both Angelica and Theodosia rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Is this your dear Theodosia?" Alexander asked softly.

"She is." Aaron replied, just as gentle.

"She has your eyes."

"And so is yours." He smiled at Alexander and turned towards Angelica and said jokingly, "I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see the day that Alexander will be willing enough to do anything for anyone aside from you."

"Hey I- " Alexander started but one look from his wife (whose eyebrows are raised in amusement) and his arguments are then invalid.

"It's true." Aaron Burr continued, mirth laced in his voice.

"Aaron." Theodosia in return raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Angelica decided then to step in for her husband. "And so, it seems, are you."

The four of them laughed loudly at that and the children didn't take long to join in their bouts of laughter, although not quite understanding what is being talked about.

The two parents introduce their child to each other and in no time, the two children are playing amongst themselves.

Leaving their parents to exchange pleasantries and talk to themselves.

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy! Look!" Philip exclaimed excitedly.

"Pops! Mama! Fwower!" Theodosia proudly said, as if she found something new. Something out of the ordinary.

Both set of parents turned towards their child, their attention solely on them.

They're greeted with the sight of both Philip and Theodosia smiling brightly with light shining in their eyes and both of them holding a daisy in their little hands.

Theodosia then proceeded to tell them what they've bought towards their parents and Angelica added her own explanations in what kind of flower it is. The two children became engrossed in their mothers' explanations and so began their hunt for more.

And so begins Philip and Theodosia's game of 'hunting.' And returning to their mothers for them to explain what they've found.

Both fathers, lost their composure at the sight. They marvel at the power that their wife and child hold over them.

They can walk through the battlefield without fear and pull the trigger of numbers of guns without losing composure but at the mere sight of their child smiling and their wife talking happily made them weak; helpless. Ready to do anything and everything for them.

At this moment, both fathers swore that they will do everything that they can, whatever it takes for their child to be safe and sound. And be there for them; for they know what it felt like to not have a father around.

"I'll be around for you." Both fathers said at the same time looking towards the childrens' direction.

They turned towards each other at those words, and looked at each other in the eye, and nodded slowly in understanding. For they know what the other is talking about. Both orphans, with the same mind-set and same goals.

"Looking at them felt like this war have all been worth it," Alexander said to Aaron. "That bleeding and fighting for freedom meant freedom for our future children."

Aaron nodded in acknowledgement. "If we lay a strong enough foundation for this nation that we now get to build, we'll pass it on to them."

"And they'll do even better than us." Alexander added.

"Yeah," Aaron agreed, "They'll blow us all away."

Alexander turned his gaze toward Philip who is now sitting in Angelica's lap; both of them laughing joyfully. "Someday."

Aaron mirrored his friends' actions and turned his gaze toward his dear Theodosias' and nodded. "Someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defence, if there are any negative reactions to Aaron and Alexander's friendship in Angelica's side of the story, is that Alexander is whipped af from Angelica. In the last 2 chapters, she continues to remind Alexander to watch his tongue and she is not afraid to admonish him if he forget himself. So please assume that she "tamed" him as he did to her. Also, I want to explain the fact that Alexander have enough time for Angelica and Philip is because SHE IS helping him write. She is helping him with all his work. So... less work for him = more time for other things.


	7. Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and his wife received a letter from South Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exhibits the perfect example of a writer running off with the characters to do whatever the writer pleases. 

* * *

* * *

Alexander is busily arranging his parchments in order when he received a letter.

There's a series of knocks on the door and then he heard someone opening the door to his study.

"Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina." Eliza said to him, her voice sounded wary. Like something from this letter is bound to change their lives.

"It's from John Laurens." Alexander too felt something. But he pushed it aside, thinking of it as nothing, and began writing on the series of papers laid out in front of him. "I'll read it later."

"No, it's not." Eliza said in return. Her voice somber by the minute. "It's from his father."

"His father?" Alexander looked up from his papers and stood up to give his full attention to his wife. "Will you read it?" He said, his voiced laced with nerves and wariness.

Eliza proceeded to open the letter with shaky hands and her heart stopped for a moment at the contents of the letter.

"Betsey?" Alexander called out for her. His voice becoming unsure. "What does it say?"

Eliza shook herself to try to soldier on and read the contents of the letter.

"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, my son, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried there until we can send for his remains" Her voiced hitched but she continued. Looking at her husband's face; searching for any signs of what he is thinking.

"As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters..." She trailed off as she saw her husband's despondent face.

"Alexander, are you alright?" She asked tentatively. Knowing already the words he will say.

"I have so much work to do." He said in reply, although more to himself. As if he hadn't heard his wife speaking to him.

Alexander staggered towards his desk chair to seat himself. The knowledge of losing his best friend hit him like a bullet to the gut.

Eliza wanted to comfort him but she knows that if she tries to, Alexander will all the more, close himself off. Instead she put her arms around him and kissed him in the cheek and whispered in his ear in reply. "I'll leave you to it." Her emotions getting the best of her.

And with that, she took her leave.

* * *

Eliza's parting words jolted him.

The only other person that made an impression on him who said those same words is,

"Angelica!" He said out loud. He immediately set himself to the task of writing a letter to her. Forgetting everything else.

* * *

Eliza on the other side of the door is confused, upon hearing her husband utter her sister's name out loud. She felt something. A new sensation that she is feeling in the pit of her belly but she can't quite identify it.

She continued her way downstairs and made her way to Philip (who is almost six years old), who is waiting at the bottom of it jumping excitedly for his piano lessons.

She smiled at Philip for his sake and took a hold of his little hands and kissed his cheeks on each side. "Are you ready to play piano?"

"Yes mommy!" Philip said excitedly, bouncing at the balls of his feet.

Thinking of her husband's state in the study, she began to pick her son up and hold him close to her. "Promise mommy that you'll never leave. Okay?" She whispered to her son.

"Okay!" Philip mimicked her enthusiastically. Not knowing the implications of the weight of his promise.

"Good." Eliza smiled.

She seated themselves by the piano and began her lesson. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cing, six, sept, huit, neuf."

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cing, six- uh..." He repeated her mother's words with the keys at a much slower pace but forgot the words and so looked up to Eliza to repeat her words.

"Sept, huit, neuf." Eliza supplied helpfully.

"Sept, huit, nov?" Philip asked.

Eliza shook her head and said in reply, "Sept, huit, neuf."

"Sept, huit, neuf."

Philip smiled at his mother and Eliza did so in return.

"Good."

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

Alexander is seated at the dining table, busily arranging parchments in order when he and Angelica received a letter.

Two letters to be exact.

There's a series of excited footsteps on the foyer and then he heard someone opening their front door.

Angelica entered the room followed by Philip who is holding his mother's hand.

"Alexander, there's a letter for you from South Carolina." Angelica said to him, her voice sounded excited. Like something from these letters are bound to change their lives.

"Daddy! There's a letter." Philip said, his tone mimicked his mother.

"What has excited you so much?" Alexander asked his wife jokingly. His innuendo not missed.

Angelica rolled her eyes at her husband affectionately. And began to speak again, "It's this letter." He raised his eyebrows for her to continue. She laughed lightly at her husband's actions. She's beginning to notice how he parallel's her habits and actions as days go by. She can't complain though, she's also starting to notice that she's doing some things that can usually be attributed to Alexander.

She waved the letter in front of him in a teasing manner and went to sit by his side, as Alexander took Philip and sat him in his lap. "And there's a letter for you too." She added. "It's from John Laurens, I think."

Alexander shook his head and smiled at Angelica, he tucked a stray hair from her face behind her ears and said, "I'll read it later."

Angelica smiled at his actions, but insisted on opening Laurens' letter first. "I'll read it for you then." And began opening the letter. As she does this, Alexander sat Philip to his other side.

Angelica faced Alexander and proceeded to open the letter with anticipation. Her heart stopped for a moment at the contents of the letter.

Partly in disbelief and partly in amazement.

"Angel?" Alexander called out for her. His voice laced with curiosity. "What does it say?"

Angelica shook herself and looked up to Alexander. "You will not believe what he said. But he accepted your offer." She said happily.

"What?!" Alexander said becoming excited himself, "Surely, you're not serious?!"

"But I am!" Angelica said her voice becoming louder in excitement.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!" Philip said, giggling to himself.

Alexander and Angelica looked at each other before looked at their son, and began laughing.

"Nothing my son, we're just excited for something." Alexander explained.

"Why don't you go and play outside for now? We'll tell it to you later." Angelica said in turn.

At his mother's permission, Philip raced himself outside in no time leaving Angelica calling after him. "Don't go too far, Philip. Just stay in the yard alright?"

"Yes mom!" They heard him reply.

"Is it true that he accepts?" Alexander asked his wife. "With his help, I know we can do this." He said in determination.

"I'll read it for you now." Angelica said in return.

* * *

To my good friends: Angelica and Alexander,

I deliver the good news that South Carolina, is now free from the British troops. On tuesday, the twenty-seventh, I had a close call that would have been the end of my life. Fortunately as we were retreating from the British troops who have not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over, the messenger arrived. They staggered off single file as we escort them towards their ships.

Now that the fight in this land has cease I would like to accept the offer that the both of you made to me by letter just a few weeks ago; if it still stands, as I hope so. I realized that your suggestion of "dropping the sword in favor of picking up the pen" will do me better in my endeavors in freeing these men. I have also realized that I am the one in signatory and responsible for them. If I ever was, to have an untimely death, they would be returned to their masters for the papers will be null and invalid. I pray what would have happened to these men if I didn't make it at that time.

These men have now been freed by their masters (due to the contract being fulfiiled, which is to drive the British troops away from their lands) upon conclusion of the battle. These men shall reside by the lands that I have designated to them in the time that I'll be staying in New York, working on abolishing the slave trade and giving them rights. I have left them in charge of the day to day operations of these lands. They can do whatever they wanted. I only ask for them to write me weekly reports to show that they are taking care of the lands I've designated upon them.

I hope you receive this in time for I am making my way towards New York City and by the time you read this, I will be a few hours away from your home.

Sincerely,

J. Laurens

* * *

If Alexander and Angelica weren't seated, they probably would have staggered towards a chair. The knowledge of yet another victory for their country and a set of three thousand men freed from their masters, from slavery, made the both of them weak in the knees.

This news made them realize something though. They looked at each other in the eye and nodded. They add this to the list of things that they will do. Amongst those lists are: Reshaping the financial credits of the country, rebuilding the foundation of the government, provide amendments to the laws to supports women rights and equality for all. And now another has been added, abolish slavery and its trade.

These list of things sounded impossible, some might say. Some might even be opposed to it, for it differs with their interests. Some might even say that they are borderline delusional because these will not happen in real life. It will only be just that. A dream.

But weren't they one of the dreamers who longed for America's freedom?

"I suppose my news will be nothing compared to his." Angelica said after she recovered. Laughing slightly.

"Of course not!" Alexander immediately told her, in all seriousness. "Now, why don't you tell me what got you excited earlier?" He said gently. Half asking and half demanding.

Angelica raised her eyebrows then shook her head playfully and smiled brightly at him. "Alexander, I have received a letter of acceptance."

"Acceptance?" Alexander said, his eyebrows disappearing behind his hairline. "In what University?" He gathered his wife in his arms and just held her. Feeling more proud of her by the moment.

"It's fairly new..." She starts, "It's an all female University wherein the curriculums offered are the same as other Universities but I'll get to graduate. I'll get recognition for taking my studies." As she told him this, she hadn't realize that tears are streaming down her face, until she felt Alexander gently wipe away her tears.

She looked up to him and see that his eyes are also filled with unshed tears. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her tightly. They stayed in that position for a while before she heard him whisper in her ear. "I'm so proud of you, My Angel. I love you."

She loosened her hold on him and looked at his eyes. There is no need for a series of words for they knew already what the other is thinking.

'Never fear that for as long as I live, I will do everything in my power to make your ambition become fruitful and your endeavors be in your reach.'

Alexander will do everything he can to help Angelica as Angelica will do so to him.

They nodded at each other with determination set in their eyes.

They have so much work to do.

* * *

They are broken out of their reverie when they heard their son calling out for them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Philip called out excitedly. "Uncle John is here." He pulled John Laurens by the arm and presented him to his parents with a smile.

Alexander and Angelica stood to greet their old friend. Angelica came first and pulled him in a hug, ignoring proper ladylike ettiquette. "We are so proud of you John! What you did is amazing!" She told him as she let him go.

She is followed by Alexander who shook his arm in military like fashion and put his hands in his shoulders. "I'm glad you're safe, brother." He said to him. His comrade, his best friend, his brother.

The three of them took their seats in the dining room and talked.

"Thank you all for these." John started. "You don't know how much these means to me." He looked at the couple both in the eye and said this.

"John, we know how it feels like to have a goal in mind. Of course we'll help you." Alexander said.

"And it seems to me that our goal branches in the same course. With the three of us, I know we could do this." Angelica added.

The three of them talked, they talked about Angelica's admittance at the University, they talked about Alexander's plan to write more series of essays and how Angelica is helping him, they talked about their plans for this country to reshape it for the better for they know that it is not flawless, they talked about writing amendments for the constitution and such.

John recounted his accounts in his battle in South Carolina, he recounted the moment that he almost died and expressed the worries that he had if he did. He recounted the moment he told his men that they are free from their masters, how everyone cried in front of him to thank him profusely. He also talked about his plans to abolish slavery and its trade. He talked about equal rights; for all men and women alike, no matter their origin, are created as such.

They talked for what seemed like hours but it has only been mere minutes when they heard a voice break out their chatter.

Their talk comes to cease when they heard Philip said, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry."

The three of them looked at each other and came to a realization.

"I'm so sorry John, we have not been a good host to you, we didn't make supper. We didn't even offer you a drink" Angelica starts to stand up, "I hope you don't mind eating at a restaurant or the local bakeshop." Alexander said in turn.

John Laurens laughed at this and told them, "Are you kidding? I practically live there if you recall our younger days Alexander." He glanced at Alexander at this and continued, "Of course I'll be glad to accompany the three of you." He took Philip from the ground and looked at Angelica, "In fact, why don't this one be on me? I believe our endeavors call for a celebration."

"Are you sure?" Angelica asked him, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah, he's sure." Alexander said in turn, smirking at John. "This will be the last time that you'll get to eat out in a while for there'll be no such time after this."

Angelica rolled her eyes at Alexander but agreed with him. "Yeah, he isn't actually kidding." She told John.

John Laurens just shook his head in amusement and went on with their act, he stride towards the exit but looked back and gave them both a look and said, "Let's go." with gusto as much as he can muster without laughing out loud.

The four of them made their way outside the house with jokes and laughter springing with their steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter launches Angelica's storyline and I hope you like it. Because as soon as I heard her talking about women rights and rights in general, this came to mind.
> 
> Also, yay for John Laurens! He deserves it. He freaking does. (Sobs in a secluded corner)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me guys what you think? I just started writing again so I'm not used to everything. (And for that I'm sorry.) Also one more thing, there are some parts that are inspired from other fan fictions and it may be similar in context. I don't mean to copy their work, and I apologize if you think so. And with that I thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
